


Fire Emblem: Spawn of Kingdoms

by Atlaskira



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlaskira/pseuds/Atlaskira
Summary: Within a futuristic setting, in 2200, the world of Fire Emblem has changed much. While the heroes of old are all dead, a few new ones will rise up, to take their places. (Please tell me how I can improve, constructive criticism please!)





	1. World Of the Future

In the future...in the year 2200, Archanea has evolved into a place of technology. Weapons have become more dangerous, however, humans have evolved to the point that their bodies cannot be easily harmed by the weapons. Bombs, once effective, have been proved to be useless as more humans, like pests, manage to get better at surviving them.

Pegasus are still used at times, as humanity has gotten so strong that jets are only used as suicide attacks, and transportation, due to their faster speed, but lower effectiveness. So are wyverns, as these two species have also evolved to the point of being very resistant against bombs. Swords and other melee weapons are brought back into the scene, as the alternative for bows and arrows, guns, have continuously failed to kill humans in a few seconds. While still effective at killing, it is significantly harder to use guns, as humanity has developed it's own physiology and altered it to the point that their speed can rival the speed of bullets as well, to the point that sometimes, melee weapons are more reliable. This has also led to the revival of bow and arrows, as with their enhanced strength, arrows can be potentially stronger than guns in the hands of the right user. By combining the sniper's scope with the semi-mechincal bow, long-range wise, bows have become much better at one-shotting enemies than guns, though guns are still the ranged weapon to go when fighting in a lightning-fast battle.

At this point, armor is still quite important, having also evolved as well. Armor nowadays has been developed to the point that the problem of lack of vision has been completely removed due to special visors which are popular on all classes nowadays, and that armored gunners are more reliable than tanks, as the strength increases can allow a mere human to simply knock small buildings down with a punch, as well as run faster with the aid of roller-blades or hover-boots.

However, there are a few things that has not changed: first, magic. While humanity has developed more defenses against weapons, they have continuously failed to defend themselves from magic besides from learning magic themselves or natural resistance, which is why magic is still prevalent in combat. However, it has been proven to be very hard to wield both magic and melee weapons at once in combat, which is the disadvantage of magic users, as they have little to no means to protect themselves if not skilled enough.

Another thing that has not changed are legendary weapons. Being unbreakable and often light at the same time, they still have a significant advantage even over the new technologically advanced weapons, as they can be modified with ease, to either better suit the user's grip or style, and the fact that they are made out of rare types of metals further cements their usefulness.

The point is, this is the future of Archanea. After the defeat of Grima, many generations later, the continent was unified under one single rule again, and was called Archanea once again. Archanea is at constant odds with the kingdom of Valentina, also unified under a single ruler. The current king of Archanea is Gilam, having already ruled for 80 years. He currently has no heir, due to never taking a wife, but apparently it does not stop him from ruling over his kingdom with a firm but wise hand. However, rumors say that he is actually preparing for war. The current queen of Valentina is Calice, having overthrown her corrupt husband and assuming the crown, with her daughter, Hellis acting as the heir.

However, Gilam has often made some possibly invasive actions towards the kingdom of Valentina, like his ancestors before. Some say that he acts the same as his ancestors, same personality or otherwise. However, none of them are significant enough to spark war yet. This tense peace has gone over from generation to generation due to their constant differences, jealousy, and the debate of who was the greater hero-king: Marth or Alm.

 

 

In 2214, a 16 year old magician named Kyra runs around, looking for a place with many people. He sees a crowd of people, and starts creating beautiful images using his magic. A crowd of people gathers around him, watching him perform.

Kyra yells, "Put in some money if you want to request something!" A woman throws a gold coin in, yelling, "Show us how you can fight with magic!" Kyra put his foot down. "Well, I have many different styles. I call them, level 1, 2, 3, and 4! Put in some money if you wanna see the next levels!"

He started to conjure a fireball, swirling it around his fingers, and then threw it up into the air, letting it explode into a beautiful flaming flower which eventually died with a snap of his fingers. "I would throw it at someone, but not at this time, right? Of course, I always accept volunteers." The crowd around him laughed. Someone threw in 10 gold coins. "Level 2, please!"

Kyra waves his hands arounds, mutters a few words, then takes a lot of droplets from a bucket of water, creating a ball of water. "Now, can someone give me a piece of metal or something?" 

An eager weaponry blacksmith puts down a heavy metal rod with a hole in it. "I'll pay you 50 pieces of gold if you can even damage this!" Kyra smiles. "Alright, this is something I'm willing to try! lengdon, bindon, frio, hanzhan..." 

The ball of water goes into the rod, and with the spell, Kyra freezes the water, creating it into ice. The ice immediately creates a lump in between the rod, and breaks out. The crowd cheers, and the blacksmith clapps Kyra on the back. "Good job, kid." He gives him 50 pieces of gold.

A shadowy, cloaked figure gets over. "Hey, kid. I heard about you blabbing about some levels. Use your highest levels to fight me!" Kyra crosses his arms. "Pay me if I win." The man laughs. "Fine, then. Just know that I've never lost." The man draws out an electric sword. "Come at me!" Kyra yells, "Level 4!" he blasts the man with fire, only for him to dust it off.

Out from the crowd comes oohs and ahs. Kyra glares at him. "So, you're naturally resistant to magic, right?" The cloaked man laughs. "I mean, I've killed quite a few mages before. It's only natural." 

Kyra smirks. "Eat this!" he chants, "nish no guan, sanda daji!" A bolt of light goes towards the cloaked man, but he merely runs through it and knocks Kyra off his feet with a punch, and removes his cloak. "That was impressive. I am the bandit Shinu, and you just saw what happened to this boy! Give me your money if you don't wanna end up like him!"

Some villagers start clamoring. One yells, "We have so many, and you're only one. What makes you think that you can rob us?" Shinu laughs. "Oh. Yeah, must have forgot. Hey boys, come out!" 

A bunch of bandits run out of the forest, their axes and swords glistening in the air. "Let's get what we can before the army arrives!" Kyra rises to his feet. "Heh...hardly anybody's ever made me fight this hard before." Shinu looks at him. "Ah, so little boy wants to play again?"

Kyra holds out his hand. "Well, to be honest, it's been quite a while since I've been forced to fight this hard. Hey, Shinu! I have a gamble with you!" Shinu laughs. "What is it, runt? Want to join us?" 

Kyra rolls his eyes. "No. Just a round 2 duel. If I win, leave the town with your bandits, I don't want any unnecessary bloodshed. If I lose, which means I die, go have your way with this village."

Shinu is a mercenary, and he looks at Kyra with his visor. "Unknown class...well, this is new! He looks too young to be a sage. Well well, I'll kill you!" He charges at Kyra. Kyra glares at him. "Well...you've forced me to go this far...I shall go further beyond!" 

He conjures a swordslayer, brimming with purple energy. Shinu stares in shock. "What...what is this?" Kyra grins. "Die, you son of a-" "Son of a what?" Kyra looks at an old man behind him, sitting on a motorcycle and grabbing him by his shirt. 

He shudders, and laughs nervously. "Er...son of a lovely mother who gave birth to a wonderful man! Gommenasai, Sensei!" "Ah, I have other plans." "!"

Shinu glares at Kyra's master. "Hey, I was going to fight this boy-" Kyra's master glares at the bandit. "Begone, bandits. I AM GENERAL OSMUNDUS! AND I BID YOU ALL FAREWELL! METEOR!" He holds a meteor tome, and a bunch of meteors fall to the earth, destroying the entire legion of bandits. The townspeople cheer Osmundus's name, as he drags Kyra away.

"How many times have I told you? You're allowed to go to the villages, but you're not allowed to tamper with the affairs of the bandits or do anything dangerous!" Kyra pouts, "Master, I was going to kill him! I was going to be a hero!" 

Osmundus grabs Kyra by the shirt. "The last thing we need is for you to be famous!" After a huge pause, he sighs. "I'm sorry, but I've told you about your father, right Kyra?"

Kyra nods. "Yes, master. My father...I'm afraid I'll have to kill him. But do you think I'll ever have the heart for it? Do you think I've got what it takes?" Osmundus shrugged. "Kyra, you've known this from a young age. Your father tried to kill you. He won't ever stop at any point in order to try to kill you. So, as I said, we shouldn't ever let him hear about you. You're...a splitting image of him when he was young."

Biting his lip, Kyra growled under his breath. "You're right. Right now, everyone just thinks I'm a traveling magician. If my heritage gets found out...I'm doomed for sure." Osmundus pats him on the back. "Now now, it's time to get back to the academy. You should put off your familial stuff off for now."

Kyra scratches his head. "However, I have a question." Osmundus looks at him. "Do ask." "When Shinu, the bandit, checked my class, it was unidentified. Could this mean trouble?" 

Osmundus paused for a second. "Well...that will be problematic. You see, it's quite rare for an individual to have a personal class. While my class, a mage knight, is hard to achieve, there are multiple mage knights out there. Your class says that it's unidentified, so it should be a personal class. If these were all of the bandits, then that would have been all set. However, if that was just a branch of them...you've been found out."

A frown comes across Kyra's face. "Wait, what requirements does a person get to achieve his or her own personal class?" Osmundus thinks about it for a second. "I may be wrong, but from what I know, it seems to be a recessive gene running in royal families. There are a few heroes of old with their own personal classes, but in fact...some actually made them weaker." Kyra raises an eyebrow. "How?" 

Osmundus thinks of the history books that he has taught Kyra. "Do you know how many heroes of old, such as Marth, Alm, the Renais twins, Micaiah, and Roy?" Kyra nods. Osmundus continues. "Basically, they could only wield one weapon type. This weakened them as a result."

His face stern, Kyra balls his fist. "So...my personal class could potentially weaken me?" Osmundus nods. "However...as you have not found out much about your own class, you may be an exception. However...it's quite amazing. Most people get to choose their classes, while you are born with a Lord class..." 

He put his hands at Kyra's arms. "Never let anybody scan you. If you are classified...you know what will happen." 

Kyra nods. "Understood, master." After a while of walking, Kyra says, "May I go to the castle this time again? Please? I won't cause too much trouble this time!" Osmundus groaned, and then nodded. "Just don't make me pick up after you."

Kyra and Osmundus walk to the town nearby the castle, as motorcycles are not allowed in that area. Kyra groans. "Agh...where are the warp circles? So...Osmundus. I have a question." "Ask. I won't hide anything from you." 

"Could you give me the details of when you took me away from my father? Actually...when I first realized that I was taken away, I contemplated revenge. But then...you've treated me decently, and I never got to know what my real father was like...so, I decided not to, as it would be rather pointless." Osmundus nodds. "Very well, then."

He takes a deep breath, and starts. "I was with a few others, acting as spies. I was the only spell caster at that time, while the two others were assassins. We were to find out whether this ruler was to attack us...and if he was to attack us, we had to kill him, therefore sending his rule of land into a chaotic state. However, as we approached his chambers...I heard a baby crying." 

Kyra interrupts, "That's me, right?" Osmundus nodds. "Yes, it was."

"Anyway, out of sheer curiosity, I saw a man holding a sword, preparing to stab the baby. Apparently, the baby's mother tried to protect him, and blocked his first strike with her body. The man roared in anger, yelling, 'He's my son! I have every right to kill him!' And before I knew it, the dying mother had thrown the baby to me, apparently seeing me hiding in the shadows. My comrades urged me to let go, as we had been discovered, and were screwed over. We tried to escape, but in the end, we were trapped. As I volunteered to warp anyone out with the baby, my comrades refused. They wanted me to escape, as they wanted to die a hero's death. So, I left, using a warp staff."

Kyra stares at the ground. "So...my father wanted to kill me..." Osmundus nodded. "That is true, yes." Kyra huggs Osmundus. "Even if you're not my real father, you're my father in my heart!"

Osmundus is momentarily shocked by this, but then returns the hug. "Thanks, Kyra. Thanks." Kyra withdraws. "Sorry if I scared you or anything." Osmundus laughed. "It's fine, Kyra. Emotional outbursts happen all the time."

As they kept on walking, enjoying the cool breeze and all the other details that the reader probably doesn't care about, the entire town felt a quake. Kyra looked around. "What was that?" 

Osmundus flipps down his visor, and looks at the situation through the cameras. "Wait...why are some of them disabled?" Kyra growls. "Disabled?" Osmundus switched to another camera. A gigantic robotic-like mech was walking into the town. Osmundus immediately switched to his phone. "I need troops to Kliff Street! I need troops to Kliff Street! An enemy has attacked!"

Kyra watches through his visor as the armored knights charge at the gigantic robot. The robot immediately scattered them like ants. Kyra sees an archer on a motorcycle look through her visor, and then shoot the mech. It pierces the mech's armor, only gaining it's attention. 

The mech lunges towards the girl, and she dodges, her helmet coming off in the process. She takes out a mechanized armorslayer preparing to take it on. Kyra recognizes her. "My waifu!" 

Osmundus smacks him. "Kyra, focus. You can't makes jokes like that in this situation, especially when you say that whenever a pretty girl is in your sight! There are twelve more of these bastards out there. Can you handle Kliff street while I rally the forces to get the other mechs?" Kyra nods. "Alright."

Before Kyra runs off to Kliff street, he sees a warp circle. In this situation, humanity has combined both technology and science to create warp circles, allowing pedestrians to easily warp to a far location. 

The program will force the circle to teleport to your destination, as long as it is within the city limits, and if there's another warp circle there. Kyra yells, "Kliff Street!" A bright light envelops him as he touches the circle, and he feels himself getting whisked away.

He teleports to his location, where the leg of the mech immediately slams right in front of him, missing him by inches. He runs out of the way, pushing the girl out of the way from a harpoon. 

She glares at him. "I could have dodged that, you idiot!" Kyra yells back at her, "Well, I was just trying to be helpful!" The girl brushes her hair out of her face. "Fine, then. What can you do?" Kyra shrugs. "I'm a magic user. And...you're...!" She pushes Kyra off her. "Just take care of this bastard."

She jumps at the mech, slicing its arm off. As she stares triumphantly at the hunk of metal, preparing for another strike, Kyra blasts the other arm into pieces with dark magic. The girl yells at him, "What the hell, man?" "What are you talking about?" "The other arm was supposed to be mine as well!" "You aren't on my contacts list, so how do I know?"

As the two argue, the mech starts to grow its arms back. Kyra notices the change. "Er..the arms you chopped off are melting. And...it's arms are back. Gosh, what magic did they have to use?"

The mech finishes regrowing its arms, and takes out a weapon. It's a flail, normally a spiked ball, but this time the spike ball is replaced by a mechanical pair of jaws with wicked-looking teeth.

Kyra and the girl look at it in surprise, and prepare for battle. "This isn't part of the weapon triangle!"


	2. Recruitment

Kyra glares at the gigantic mech, and conjures up a ball of dark magic. He puts it on the girl's arrow. "Okay, Harper, shoot it at its weak spot!" Kyra yells. She yells back, "Where, Kyra? I don't know where's its weak spot!" Kyra responds, "Alright, maybe the head?" She releases the bowstring, and the arrow whistles, burying itself into the head of the mech. The dark ball of energy expands, completely destroying the head.

The mech staggers around, still functional, but acting as if it was blinded. Harper pulled her armorslayer out. "Good. Now I'll get rid of this." As she charges towards the mech, Kyra notices something disturbing. It's head is starting to grow back. 

"Look out!" He conjures a small force field, leading Harper to bounce off, and dodge its incoming blow. She skids back, stopping besides Kyra. "Gosh, it regenerates quite fast. Where else do you think?"

Kyra chants a few incantations. "Jaegen de huiiem, sri deru shin..." an arrow made out of electricity appears in his hands, while he clutches his chest. "Agh!" Harper catches the arrow, and grabs his shirt. "That was dangerous! You lost so much HP like that!" 

Kyra coughs. "Yeah...I often avoid using this spell. Anyway, shoot at its crotch, or ass. Both will work fine." The girl nods, and as the mech runs over, threatening to crush them, Harper releases the arrow, penetrating through the mech's crotch.

The mech's eyes blink, and start to fade away. "No...reproduction...no...will...to live..." And it collapses on the ground, unmoving. Kyra flips his visor on, contacting Osmundus. "Hey, Osmundus! Did you get the rest of the mechs?" Osmundus replies, "Yep. Took a while, especially when each one of their weak points were different. What was your mech's weak point?" Kyra laughs. "It was the ass." 

Both of them laugh. Harper walks over, and says, "May I borrow your visor? I need to have a word with your master." Kyra hands over the visor. "General Osmundus, your little friend here apparently doesn't know who the heck I am!"

Osmundus's eyes widen. She's a girl of Kyra's age and height, with black hair and slanted, sharp eyes, along with a slightly dark skin tone. She has thin lips, and a v-shaped face. "Ah, please pardon my student." Harper glares at Osmundus. "Has he been living under a rock?"

Osmundus scratches his head. "Frankly, that's not too far from the truth. He doesn't know too much about society, so please accept my apologies." Harper laughs. "It's fine. I want to play with him a bit more. We've known each other for a few months till now, occasionally meeting up to chase some thugs." She gives the visor back to Kyra. Osmundus keeps on going with Kyra. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Kyra, can you show me the mech?" Kyra nods. "Sure, Master. Anyway...here it...is?"

Where the mech once lay, is now a pile of steaming metal. Kyra glances at it, bewildered. "What...the...heck..." He examines it, and realizes that it's dissolving. "Just like that arm...gosh, the put so much magic on this!" He takes the metal, and scans it. His visor says: unidentified. Kyra says to Osmundus, "Are the mechs over there dissolving as well?" Osmundus nodded. "Yes. It's...quite interesting, really."

Kyra says, "This is unidentified. Either something is going on with the government under our noses, or else, it's an attack from Archanea." Osmundus nods. "Very good, Kyra. I was thinking of the same thing. However...we cannot correctly guess yet, as the evidence disappears like water under the hot sun." Kyra scratches his ear. "Well, so I guess we go to the castle, eh?" Osmundus replies to him, "I'm at Gray street. Meet you there."

Harper waves to Kyra. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. See you later." Kyra smiles. "Yep, I'll find you later." He dashes off to the same warp circle again, and yells, "Gray Street!" A bright light envelops him again, whisking him off to Gray street. He appears in Gray Street, and runs over to Osmundus, who happens to be waiting by a taxi. "So, to the castle!"

Kyra walks over to the gate, and glances at the robotic guards. "Hey, let us in! This is general Osmundus here!" The two robots point their weapons at them. "None shall pass." Osmundus asks them, "Did a new password go on or something?" The robotic guards say, "There is no password. Leave or die." Osmundus sighs, and dials multiple contacts. None of them answer him. "Are you serious..."

With that, the robots attack them. Dodging its first strike, Kyra electrifies the robot. The semi-functional robot removes its spear, and switches to an axe. This time, Kyra misses with his lightning. "What..." 

The robot moves in again to strike, and catches him by the hip, sending him tumbling onto the ground. Meanwhile, Osmundus simply punches the other robot, infusing his fist with lightning and blowing it into pieces. Before the first robot can execute Kyra, Osmundus sends a lightning bolt towards it, obliterating it. "Kyra, you okay?" Kyra feels himself. "I'm alive, that's for sure." Osmundus takes him and runs into the castle grounds. "Quick, I think there's something wrong. The robots' program may have gone awry."

They both run towards the inner gate, towards the Queen's throne room. As 10 robots approach them, Osmundus stands back, holding a stave. "Kyra, it's your fight now. I'll keep you alive, but it's for your own good." The robots surrounded Kyra, as he summoned a ball composed lightning, and thrust it into the air, deactivating all robots.

He collapses in exhaustion, only for Osmundus to heal him up with his stave. "Kyra, please preserve your energy. At this point, you should really switch to tomes." Kyra nods. "Alright, master." He pulls out a wind tome, and equips it. 

Osmundus checks Kyra's stats. "Well, this is new. Instead of being limited to only one weapon, you have access to all magical types! Well, hm...you have a C rank in wind magic, C rank in fire, D in dark, C in light magic, E in water magic...Kyra! Train up your water capabilities! Ice it up!"

Kyra sighs. Water magic wasn't his favorite type. He hardened a drop of water into a small shard, and shot it at the keyhole, breaking it. Osmundus opens the door, and started talking to Kyra. "Kyra, while you may have power, you lack skill, particularly in water." 

Kyra groans. "But nobody uses it..." Osmundus frowns. "Just because it's hard to learn doesn't mean it's useless. Watch this!" Using a swirl of water, he creates a reverse whirlpool, picking the robotic guards up and tossing their broken parts up into the air.

Kyra sighs, and shoot a burst of ice shards at the approaching robots, felling them. "Really, this is getting boring. Area of effect attacks kinda just ruin the fun."

An hour later, the two of them were at the Queen's throne room. Osmundus checks Kyra's stats. "Well well! that seems a lot better. All of your magic levels are at rank C! Now I can rest assuredly for now." A gigantic figure suddenly appeared right in front of their eyes. Kyra rubbed his eyes. "You...Master, do you see this?" Osmundus replied, "If you're talking about a giant cloaked figure with a scythe, then yes."

The giant swiped at Kyra with its scythe, and he ducked before it could take anything important off. Kyra yelled, "Master, is this monster powerful?" Osmundus shrugged. "To me, not really. However, to you it's definitely a challenge." Kyra attacks the giant, and only deals 3 damage to its twenty hit points. "Why is this thing so damn powerful?" He yells as it swipes again. He isn't so lucky this time.

The scythe hits Kyra on the shoulder, sending him sprawling. Osmundus heals him again. "Get up!" Kyra attacks it again, only dealing one blow before dodging his opponent's blow. Everything is well, with only one hit left to go. Kyra prepares to dodge again, but this time, instead of attacking directly, the giant spins his scythe, and brings it down, lightning speed.

Kyra stares in both awe and terror, at how fast it was, and at the fact that he was probably gonna get hit. A big "No!" has escaped Osmundus's mouth as soon as the giant spunn its scythe, as he knew that this was exceedingly dangerous for Kyra. The blade of the scythe slices through his vest like warm butter, and enters his body, giving a long cut from his left collarbone to his right hip.

However, it doesn't stop there. The scythe buries itself in the ground where Kyra is standing, creating a shockwave that knocks him backwards, bleeding and nearly shocked to death. "What...how?" Osmundus heals him again. "It was a critical hit. Kyra, are you better now?" Kyra stands up, staring at his very first scar. "Yeah...I guess."

Osmundus gives him a tome. "Here. This tome, Mjonlir, will increase your chances to critical hit." Kyra frowns. "Isn't Mjonlir a hammer or something?" Osmundus growls at him, "Now's not the time!" 

Kyra holds his hands up. "Alright, alright! I'll get him!" He runs at the giant, and instead of doing his usual throwing-spell like movement, he subconsciously does another set of movements. He first uses the tome to charge up energy with his hands, and moves his fingers to release it. The energy shoots towards the giant, defeating it.

Kyra picks up the cloak, to reveal nothing under it. "Could...it be a phantom?" A summoner appears from the shadows. Lloc, Queen Calice's top summoner, master of the dark arts. "Well done, Kyra. You trained him well, general." 

Kyra asks him, "Excuse me, but who are you? I've kinda been living under a rock for the past 15 years, and this is my first year really understanding what life is like. I may know your name, but I don't recognize your appearance."

Lloc gives a kind smile. Just because a dark magic user uses dark magic, never means that he is necessarily evil. "My name is Lloc Nes, Queen Calice's Grand Summoner. I know a bit about you already, as Osmundus has told me about you." 

Kyra replies, "Oh, really? Well, good to know." Lloc taps his finger on a nearby table. "Kyra, do you study dark magic?" Kyra nods. "Yes, I do. I study all types of magic." Lloc is a bit surprised, but smiles. "You are capable of all types of magic? Well, come here. Let me sense your potential..." He places his hand on his head. After a few seconds, a frown crosses his face. "Kyra...you have a unique class." Kyra nods. "Yes, Osmundus has already explained that to me."

Lloc's expression softens again, as he searches for Kyra's potential. "You...my, my. You have potential that is like the stars, innumerable. Your power that you could wield...I could almost describe it as inhuman! You're quite an interesting person, Kyra."

Kyra smiled. "Thanks, Grand Summoner Lloc." Lloc chuckles. "No need to call me that in these types of situations. But anyway, the robots and the giant were just a test for you. Queen Calice personally made this happen."

With a creak, the doors to the throne room open, and Queen Calice walks in, in her regal and imposing form. Osmundus, Lloc, and Kyra bow before her presence, giving her the respect for the hard work she has done in order to overthrow her corrupt husband, and free Valentina from his corrupt hands.

She says to them, "No need to bow. Of course, if you wish to keep bowing, I will not mind at all. Oh, and it's just the 4 of us, no need to put emphasis on formality." The three of them straighten themselves up, and look towards Queen Calice.

"Calice, this is the youth that I have mentioned often in court. I believe that he will serve great interest towards you." Calice scans Kyra. "Unidentified? Does that mean..." Lloc nods. "Yes. He has a birth-given class." 

Calice looks at him. "Lad, do not be afraid. I do not get angered easily. Would you tell me your name?" Kyra responds, "My name is Kyra! If there is anything you need, just tell me." 

Calice tilts her head a little. "Has he have no last name?" Kyra shakes his head. "I never knew my parents. Master Osmundus does not know their last names either, and he is the closest thing I can ever call a parent."

Calice slowly nods. "Very well, then. Why do you think Osmundus would think so highly of you, despite you being a little lad?" Kyra gives a smile. "This I can answer with confidence. I am capable of wielding all magic types, though all of them are c-rank as for now. Lloc has detected enormous potential, to the point he would describe it as, 'inhuman.' Also, I enjoy history books."

Calice directs her gaze towards Lloc. "Is this true?" Lloc nods. "Very." Calice clasps her hands. "Good. Now Kyra, let me ask you questions of history, as you stated you enjoyed it. Who could possibly be Cordelia's ancestors?" 

Kyra replies, "Cain and Catria, milady. The Bull was famed to have luscious red hair, much like Cordelia herself, and Catria was a pegasus knight, not to mention that they both had a crush on a certain prince of the same bloodline."

Calice nods. "Fair reasoning, young one. I wonder if you have had any interest in physical weapons?" Kyra shakes his head. "I have little interest in physical weapons, and though am capable of wielding quite a few." Calice looks at him. 

"What type of weapon to you enjoy using?" Kyra let his gauntlet form his personal weapon in his hand. "It is custom made, and so I do not believe you will be familiar with it." His weapon forms, coming out as a crescent shield, along with the barrel of a gun. 

"I had a friend of mine design this for me. I load the barrel with projectiles of my own, whether it be bullets or my own magic energy, and use it as a gun, while also using the crescent parts as shields. Of course, as it is a crescent, I can also impale some people, not that I have ever found it necessary."

Calice claps. "Very interesting design, Kyra. And with this...I will give you an invite to the our new military program, Platoon 104. We currently have 69 members, though with you, it will become 70. Its members are all teenagers, joining voluntarily." Kyra casts a light spell, and lights up the room. "Sorry. Just a bit too dark for my own comfort. So, what is this Platoon about? Mind giving me information about its structure?"

Calice takes a breath, and starts to speak. "Platoon 104 has many tiers. Tier D, tier C, Tier B, Tier A, Tier S, and Tier SS." "So, besides differentiating the power gap, what do the tiers represent?" 

"The tiers represent popularity. As mostly young adults are in this program, their...appeal is also brought out, because our members are listed publicly, and are encouraged to do public acts of honor."

Kira asks, "So, will there be a test of sorts to determine my starting tier? Or do I just start at Tier D?" Calice smiles. "I was just getting to that. There are be physical tests, though we have a special test for those who want to immediately ascend to Tier A and Tier SS." 

Kyra asks her, "Which one do you recommend?" Calice smiles. "At your level, I recommend the special test."

She coughs, and continues on. "You will be placed in a battle, where you will have to fight Platoon 104's founder, also its only Tier SS member, Princess Hellis herself. Your ranking depends on your performance in battle. Do you dare to fight her?"

Kyra says, "Is it possible to get to SS tier?" Calice looks at the requirements paper. "Yes. However, the requirements are VERY strict. Do you dare?"

Kyra stretches. "I'll fight her. What are the requirements to get to SS tier?" Calice says, "This is not a one-on one fight. This is a game of strategy. Both of you will be given 12 robots, all the same level, composed of these classes: myrmidon, mage, pirate, Bow Fighter, Pegasus Knight, fighter, cavalier, monk, Wyvern Rider, knight, shaman, and healer, and you, as the commander, shall fight as well. Your opponent will have the same units as well. Normally your objective would be to survive her for 10 turns with your unit number higher or equal to 8 for Tier A, equal or higher to Hellis's unit number for Tier S. However...to advance to SS tier...victory must be achieved. And trust me: nobody has ever succeeded in gaining victory."

Kyra thinks for a second. "What was the highest score?" "The highest was a stalemate, no units lost." Kyra mentally curses. Well...this definitely a challenge...wait, victory? She never said anything about units! That means...I will have to use Virion's solution. If she's as good as they say, then I will have to sacrifice many units in order to win. But in the end, it's all about victory, right?

Kyra nods. "I shall do my best." Calice gives a sincere smile. "I hope you do." He checks the robots. "Why do you still need human warriors to do it when you have robots? I'm sorry, I don't know too much about the outside world." 

Lloc spoke up. "While the robots are effective, they will perform less well in the long run, as they lack the ability to critical and to communicate, and promoting them costs much more money and materials as opposed to giving the person a new outfit and occasionally a horse. So therefore, humans are overall more effective than robotics."

The queen looks at her ring. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Kyra. I look forward to you joining the 104 platoon, if you can, that is." Kyra bowed. "I will not disappoint, my liege."


End file.
